Concrete Angel
by Jade Lenox
Summary: Everyone knows the story, listen to the song by Martina McBride, Duo's the poor kid with tragedy in his life. Heero comes in later. One chapter, but i might consider turning this into a Bard Collection. R/R


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or Concrete Angel. No money was made from this fiction. It is simply for fancy. Thank you and good evening.  
  
Author's note: This is sort of depressing, ok, it's a lot depressing, but it's .passable for a fiction. It's a song fiction done to "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(~She walks to school with the lunch she packed, nobody knows what  
she's holding back~)  
  
"Do I have to, Sister Helen?" a small voice asked.  
  
"I'm afraid you do, Duo, every child has to go to school." She patted him and handed him his lunch, pushing him out the church door, "Just be the little angel I know you are and everyone will love you."  
  
He nodded, brandishing the lunch bag and managing a weak smile, he hugged her and then left the church, walking towards the school grounds. Everything went okay at first, he still didn't want to be here, but he was learning to get along all right. Recess came and the children where let outside to play. That's when everything went wrong.  
  
(~ Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, she hides the bruises  
with her linen and lace, oh~)  
  
The students at the school he attended were not very nice. He was top of his class and only an orphan so the other students picked fights with him. On the first day he went back to sister Helen, he had bruises on his knuckles and face.  
  
"Oh dear, I wish you would make better effort to get along with the other children. I'm sure if you were just a bit more open they would accept you." She hugged him and sent him back to school the next day in the same outfit, due to the fact Maxwell Church didn't have that much money for clothing. He pulled the sleeves down in the heat to cover the bruises on his knuckles, his bangs in his face to hide the bruises there.  
  
He sat down at the desk and looked at the teacher, then looked down. Better that she did not see the bruises. Recess came again, another fight that he couldn't lose, more bruises on tanned skin. He walked back into class, a little bloody, only to wipe it off and smile.  
  
Days passed and each time recess came around he got more bruises. It's not to say that the other boys didn't get them too, it was just hard to see that the smile he wore during the days and at school was fake. One day the teacher gave him a questioning look, but he just smiled and said nothing, so she let it drop.  
  
(~The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask, it's hard to see the pain  
behind the mask~)  
  
He got back to the church, snuck past sister Helen and went to his bunk, sitting there in silence, staring at the floor. Solo came to mind. Solo who had died what seemed like only yesterday? He closed his eyes and lay back on the bed, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Even after I die, I will always be with you." "Fine, if Solo's with me, we'll be Duo."  
  
And now that was his name. Just Duo. He lay there and just thought back to all that had happened. Roaming the streets of L2, meeting Solo and the gang. Everything flooded back and he just let it. It was good to be reminded of where he came from to get this. It made him appreciate it all the more. Sometimes he wondered if it would've been best to die there with Solo, but he guessed that this God sister Helen kept talking about had a plan, he was merely a pawn.  
  
(~Bearing the burden of a secret storm, sometimes she wishes she was  
never born~)  
  
School stayed the same; life was never going to be a peach for him. He had sister Helen through it all, and father Maxwell, if he needed, but still it was hard. Every recess they would pick fun at him and cause him to loose his temper, then he'd go back to sister Helen's disappointed looks, but he bore it all on those little shoulders.  
  
(~Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone, in a world  
where she cant rise above, but her dreams give her wings and she flies  
to a place where she's loved, concrete angel~)  
  
"Street rat, you smell like sewer!"  
  
That night he crept to the window in the room his bed was in, looking out. No one had ever seen him cry, but he let the silvery tears slide down his cheeks, someone outside looked through the window at him, but what did one crying brat matter? Tears kept coming, only to be forgotten in the morning when another day of school and torment began.  
  
He didn't know how long this was going to last. He found a home here with sister Helen and father Maxwell. They loved him. He was put in a home only to be kicked out a day later for one reason or another. He just couldn't seem to get it down and be a good boy. It was hard to look into sister Helen's face. She was disappointed, but he could tell she still cared, and that made it ten times worse.  
  
(~Somebody cries in the middle of the night, the neighbors hear but  
they turn out the light~)  
  
He struggled day to die, trying to get through it all without collapsing from the depressing sites. He kept smiling and laughing even thought the world around him was a crumbling wreck. Duo, the black clad boy that smiled though inside he felt he would die. His parents were gone, Solo and the gang was gone, how long would sister Helen and father Maxwell last? Were they destined like all the other people he had ever come into contact with, to die? Why did death seem to follow him around, was it fate or just dumb luck. It didn't matter, mess with Duo and eventually, you die.  
  
Would he even last long enough to have a happy life? Was he like everyone else and death was only waiting for his or her dance? He didn't understand any of this. Hiding the feelings deep inside, behind his smile, he softly cried.  
  
(~A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, when morning comes it'll  
be too late~)  
  
Everything settled into routine with him. Go to school, get hit, come back, sneak into his room, and go to sleep. It wasn't the perfect day-to-day life, but he was getting through it all right. He could only hope that tomorrow, yes tomorrow, there would be something better. Not that he didn't like being with sister Helen or father Maxwell. He loved them both, but something was missing.  
  
(~ Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone, in a  
world where she cant rise above, but her dreams give her wings, and  
she flies to a place where she's loved, concrete angel~)  
  
He came home one day to find sister Helen staring blankly out the window. She didn't look happy, and he didn't want to be sad. He smiled and went over and tried to cheer her up. She never smiled and he began to worry. He asked her what was the matter.  
  
"Nothing Duo, It's just that the sickness that we thought was gone, is back. You remember, the one you told me about, with Solo?"  
  
"Hai, I remember sister."  
  
"I'm afraid Alex caught it and.. he's not here anymore. The lord has a plan though. It will be alright." She muttered, to herself more than to Duo.  
  
He nodded to her and went to his room like he always did. It was best to let someone alone to think; sometimes they needed to be alone, even though it could be painful.  
  
(~A statue stands in a shady place, an angel girl with an upturned face~)  
  
People in the Maxwell Church were dying left and right. Duo watched as it all unfolded. Father Maxwell was sick. Sister Helen showed early signs, and most of the children had already died. But not Duo, never was it Duo. He went to sister Helen on her deathbed and stood silently beside her.  
  
"Father Maxwell thought of you in the end. May god protect you." She muttered.  
  
And then, like all the other times in his life, Duo was left alone at the mercy of the cruel colony of L2. Who knows how long he wandered those streets, poor and homeless people were dying all over. He was used to this. It had happened before, and like before, they would not give the vaccine out. He smiled through the deaths of everyone he had ever loved, and then, when he was at his worst, it got him too.  
  
(~A name is written on a polished rock, a broken heart that the world forgot~)  
  
Duo, who had adopted Maxwell as his last name, died 6 weeks after sister Helen. The world had been nothing but cruel ever since he remembered, the bad overshadowed the good, but he endured longer than everyone else. When it finally took him, he welcomed Shinigami with open arms, happy to finally be able to go home.  
  
No one came to the funeral, everyone was dead that had ever heard of Duo. The only people there were the pastor, and a little boy with long braided hair who stood unseen beside him. The pastor said comforting words over the child's grave.  
  
Another small boy appeared at Duo's side, the pastor didn't notice either of them and kept on preaching. The boy with short brown hair and Prussian eyes took Duo's hand and led him away. Before they vanished to whatever place souls go to wait, Duo whispered a name; a name he knew all his life, but had never understood it. And then like that they were gone.  
  
"Heero."  
  
(~Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone, in a  
world where she cant rise above, but her dreams give her wings and she  
flies to a place where she's loved, concrete angel~) 


End file.
